


Hunter

by lalalemon



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, The Styles Twins, Werewolf Edward, Werewolf Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalemon/pseuds/lalalemon
Summary: Louis cautiously made his way closer to Zayn. “What’s wrong?”Zayn had begun pacing, so Luke took it upon himself to answer. “According to our research, once a human or werewolf has injured an alpha, only that individual can kill the alpha and vice versa. From what you just told us, it seems that now you and that alpha are locked into those roles.”“So?” Louis didn’t totally understand what this all meant.“So?” Zayn spun around, his eyes filled with anger. “So this means that you and he are locked into the ultimate game of hunter and prey and if you don’t stay on top of it you are the ultimate prey!” Louis bristled with anger at Zayn’s outburst. “What makes you think I’m the prey. I’ve already injured him once and in this game I can promise you I will always remain the hunter!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying something a bit different but I'm not sure where to take this, so I'd appreciate your thoughts :)

“C’mon Lou Lou, we’re heading out for another attack!” Niall shouted as he ran out the door of their small two bedroom apartment, a wide grin plastered on his face at the prospect of gaining more territory.

 

Louis groaned as he pulled himself off of the couch he had been blissfully napping a moment before. He quickly laced up his boots and holstered his gun before slamming the door shut and running to catch up to Niall. 

 

“It hasn’t even been two days since our last attack, what does Zayn hope to accomplish?” Louis mumbled as he finally caught up to Niall and slowed to a light jog. 

 

His blonde friend shrugged. “Rumor is the scouts found a breeding ground with fledgling werewolves.” 

 

Louis was shocked. Rarely were packs ever careless enough to establish a breeding ground that could be so easily found by humans, especially ones where they kept their fledgling wolves. Fledglings were valuable to packs if broken in properly, manipulated to turn against the humans they once were to help the werewolves defeat the few that were left.

 

The two friends came to a halt once they joined the rest of their group at the north gate. Zayn stood at the front, speaking with his second in command, Luke, and two patrolmen, probably the ones who had spotted the breeding ground. Niall, Louis, and Zayn had been best friends when they were younger, back when werewolves were the stuff of fantasy and they had no fear going outside past sundown. Once werewolves decided they no longer wanted to stay hidden, life changed drastically. Families were torn apart as they lost their mothers, fathers, and children who were bitten, transformed into fledglings who rarely survived the transformation and those who did had become dangerous monsters. Zayn had been the first to lose his family. His mother and father were bitten when they attempted to save his sisters, who had begged to go out for five minutes of fresh air after having been cooped up in the safety of their basement for a week. None of them survived the transformation. The remaining handful of people left after the werewolves ravaged their town traveled together to the human resilience camp where the boys lived now.

 

“Silence!” Zayn yelled to gather his men’s attention. “As I’m sure many of you have heard, a patrol group discovered a breeding ground near camp where we believe the mutts have been keeping their fledglings. That being said, if you see a friend or loved one, remember that they are no longer human. You are being merciful by killing them and putting them out of their misery.”

 

The men stood in somber silence at the mention of those they had lost as fledglings. Even Niall’s bright demeanour changed to one of mourning as he remembered his loss. Unlike the others, Louis felt resentment bubble up in his chest. He remembers desperately trying to nurse his sisters to health as they transformed, holding onto their pale, cold hands until they fell limp in his grasp. 

 

“Remember we fight for our mothers, fathers, sisters, and brothers!” Zayn cried out. “We fight to establish a world of safety and comfort for our children that was stolen from us!”

 

The soldiers cheered in support. Louis raised a fist into the air with Niall, giving one last shout of determination before the gates opened so that the men could disperse into the woods and their assigned positions to make their way towards the breeding grounds.  
\-----------------------------------------

 

Louis moved silently and quietly through the forest, making sure to stay hidden. Niall was only a few paces away, the two working as a pair within the whole to monitor their surroundings for any wolves. They hadn’t even made their way one mile from camp when they heard their first howl. 

 

Louis and Niall ducked behind another pair of soldiers as the group fell into a semi-circle position approaching the wolves. From behind a cluster of trees and shrub, Louis spotted a large black wolf standing proudly on top of a rock plateau. As the wolf gave another howl, Louis felt a tap on his shoulder. Niall subtly pointed to the left and Louis gave a slight nod before the both of them made their way around the grounds. From this view, Louis could see a couple of human fledglings, their bodies weakly writhing in pain on the cold stone. A smaller wolf with a black snout and gray body came around to nip at one fledgling in particular. Louis watched in disgust as she slowly shifted into a brown wolf, forced to sit up and was immediately mounted by the gray wolf. She let out a strangled yelp as if in pain, but Louis knew better. As he looked away to check for any signals, he saw the pair of soldiers nod to him and point their guns towards the sky. With a nod to confirm that he received the message, Louis let Niall know that they would be firing in thirty second. After deciding that he would take the gray wolf and Niall the brown, Louis steadied his weapon into position. At the sound of Zayn’s whistle the men pressed down on their triggers. The next second they were storming the plateau. Blurs of different colors flew through the air, but soon growls were replaced by whimpers which were replaced by silence as the men went about quickly shooting the wolves who were not yet dead and putting the remaining fledglings out of their misery. Within a few minutes the chaos was over. Louis looked around to see Niall standing over the recently turned fledgling. 

 

“You alright?” Louis asked as he made his way over.

 

Niall shrugged. “Did you hear her? I-it sounded almost _human_.” 

 

Louis pat Niall on the back. “C’mon Ni, you probably just exaggerated the sound in your head. Now let’s go back and celebrate over a pint.”

 

Niall slowly nodded as he let Louis turn him away from the dead brown wolf at his feet. Hearing Niall voice his thoughts made him a bit uneasy, but Louis did what he had learned to do best and shut out his doubt, reminding himself that she had long since lost her humanity. 

 

\--------------

 

While they were making their way back, Louis thought he heard a quiet whimpering sound. Looking over his shoulder, he swore he could see a faint rustling in the bushes. 

 

“Hey Ni, I think I dropped a spare case of bullets back at the grounds. Mind if I head back? I’ll catch up with you in a second.” With a somewhat startled nod from Niall, Louis gave his friend one last sympathetic pat on the back before jogging back to the plateau. 

 

Once closer, he crouched down to take advantage of the setting sun and the shadows it cast. He pulled its gun from its holster, pointed ahead of him as he slowly made his way back towards where he thought he saw and heard a remaining wolf. At the sound of another whimper, Louis ducked behind the nearest tree. Peeking out, he saw the same jet black wolf from before nosing at a smaller brown wolf whose fur was matted by the blood trickling out of its neck and side. The injured wolf snarled as the black wolf nudged its side as if trying to get it to rise. Although the brown one was injured, the black one didn’t hesitate to wrap its teeth around the wounded neck in retaliation. There was a bang as Louis pulled his trigger, nailing the brown one in its head. As its body went limp, the black one howled as if in anger and then seemed to focus on Louis. The black beast was soon bounding towards Louis, who now stood alone and vulnerable in the woods. Instead of running, Louis rapidly fired his remaining bullets at the vicious wolf and when it finally seemed to have fallen dead he sprinted back to camp.

 

\----------

 

The next morning, Louis was awoken by a loud knocking at his door. By the time he made it from his room to the front door, a groggy looking Niall was already speaking with Luke. 

 

“Why can’t you tell me what’s going on? If you’re going to come slamming on our door at the crack of dawn you better have a good reason why!” Niall crossed his arms as Luke rolled his eyes.

 

“I’ve already told you. Zayn needs to speak with Louis.”

 

“About what?” Louis interjected as he came to stand next to Niall in the doorway.

 

Luke let out an annoyed sigh. “As I’ve told Niall here already, that’s confidential.”

 

“And as I told you already, if you’re going to come-”

 

Louis cut Niall off mid rant with a wave of his hand. “Let’s get this over with.”

 

Louis slipped on a pair of TOMs before shuffling out the door to follow Luke to the camp’s headquarters. The morning air was still cool and Louis hugged his arms around himself, having forgotten to grab a sweater to pull over his oversized t-shirt he wore to bed. When they finally entered Zayn’s office, Louis saw him standing over what seemed to be a map of the surrounding territory.

 

“You beckoned?” Louis said as he entered the large room.

 

Zayn looked up from his map, a ghost of a smile on his lips. “I see even in apocalyptic conditions you can’t be bothered to get out of bed on a moment’s notice.”

 

Louis looked down at his raggedy t-shirt and soft black leggings. “Sleep is sacred.”

 

Luke let out a cough as he shut the doors and came to join the two.

 

“Right.” Zayn’s face shifted back to its stern look. “Louis, where were you after yesterday’s attack?”

 

Louis straightened up as he remembered his experience yesterday. “Why?”

 

“Why aren’t you answering?” Luke asked, coming to stand next to Zayn. “Hiding something?”

 

“No, but I find it odd that Zayn called me here so unreasonably early just to ask where I was after the attack.” Louis spat back defensively.

 

“As the head of camp, if Zayn asks you a question you are to-”

 

“Enough!” Zayn held his hand up to Luke. He let out a sigh of exasperation. “The important question is did you return to the breeding ground and kill the alpha?”

 

Louis scrunched his brows in confusion. “Well I killed a brown wolf, but that one was already injured. I shot at a black one but I don’t know if that was the alpha.”

 

“Pure black?” Zayn and Luke shared a look of concern at Louis’ statement.

 

“Yeah, the one we saw standing on top of the plateau.” Louis grew anxious as the two men seemed to grow more worried.

 

“Did you kill it?” Zayn asked.

 

Louis shook his head. “I’m not sure. I just shot as many bullets as I could at it before running back to camp.”

 

“ _Fuck_.” Zayn slammed his hands down onto the map in front of him.

 

Louis cautiously made his way closer to Zayn. “What’s wrong?”

 

Zayn had begun pacing, so Luke took it upon himself to answer. “According to our research, once a human or werewolf has injured an alpha, only that individual can kill the alpha and vice versa. From what you just told us, it seems that now you and that alpha are locked into those roles.”

 

“So?” Louis didn’t totally understand what this all meant.

 

“So?” Zayn spun around, his eyes filled with anger. “So this means that you and he are locked into the ultimate game of hunter and prey and if you don’t stay on top of it you are the ultimate prey!” 

 

Louis bristled with anger at Zayn’s outburst. “What makes you think I’m the prey. I’ve already injured him once and in this game I can promise you I will always remain the hunter!”

 

\-----

 

Louis had stormed out of Zayn’s office hour ago and now lay huddled in his blanket processing what he just learned. There was another knock on his door, this time less aggressive, and after a moment of whispered shouts and sighs, Niall was cracking the door open to his room.

 

“Hey Louis, I know you’re awake. Zayn’s in the main room right now and he wants to talk.” Niall spoke gently.

 

Louis huffed and wriggled around in his blanket burrito away from Niall. 

 

“I get you’re upset, although I don’t know why, but Zayn seemed genuinely sorry for whatever he did.” Niall let a few seconds of silence pass before he spoke again. “And if it makes you feel any better, Luke’s not here.”

 

Louis gave in and unwrapped himself from his blankets. He slowly made his way into the main room where Zayn was sitting stiffly on their couch. Louis sat down across from Zayn with his arms crossed over his chest. 

 

“I’m sorry, Lou.” Zayn began, his hazel eyes looking into Louis’ with sincerity. “We’ve just been planning to go after the alpha for so long and since yesterday’s occurrence everything had to be changed. It’s not that I don’t believe in your skills and ability, but-”

 

Zayn seemed to deflate before he continued talking. “But I never wanted to put someone in such a dangerous position, especially not one of my best friends.”

 

Niall and Louis visibly stiffened at Zayn’s mention of their past. Ever since Zayn lost his family and met Luke, he had drifted away from Louis and Niall. He spent his time focused on becoming the leader he is now, strict and cold, but successful.

 

“I-I know that we haven’t been very close since-”

 

“ _Close? _” Niall had been the most hurt by Zayn icing them out. “We haven’t spoken to each other for 12 years Zayn!”__

__

__“Niall.” Louis gently chastised. As the blonde grimaced and turned his back to the two, Louis spoke to Zayn. “Thank you Zayn, for your concern but what’s important now is hunting down the alpha while he’s weak.”_ _

__

__Zayn’s jaw tightened and the cold determination Louis was familiar with returned to his eyes. “That’s our plan. We’re heading back out in a few hours to hit them again before night fall. I sent Luke with three others to track down their den. I was hoping you’d come with us.”_ _

__

__Louis nodded resolutely. “I’m ready.”_ _

__

__\-----_ _

__

__They had been making their way through the woods for nearly two hours when they finally caught signs of the den nearby. A rough trail had been created that the soldiers loosely followed until they reached the den. Louis crooked his head in confusion. In front of him were large, beautiful log cabins and people walking around in clothing. He crept quietly behind Zayn and tapped him on the shoulder._ _

__

__“I thought we were the only settlement left on the east coast.” Louis whispered into Zayn’s ear._ _

__

__“We are, these are the wolves.” Louis was frozen in place as Zayn continued to position the other men to siege the den. “Louis as soon as we open fire, head straight for the large cabin in the center with the black door.”_ _

__

__Louis clenched his fists tightly before nodding and taking out his gun. He took a deep breath, staring at the black door while he waited for the action to begin._ _

__

__\----_ _

__

__It seemed like only a moment ago he had been waiting for the first shot to fire. Louis had made it into the large cabin like Zayn had told him to, but what Zayn hadn’t told him was that this had been a trap. Now Louis sat in pitch black, his hands and feet bound together with a gag in his mouth, trying to remember what had happened after something had knocked him out as soon as he had made it past the black door. He tried squeezing his hands from the rope tied around his wrists, but without anything to cut through these knots he knew it was futile. It had been completely silent since Louis had woken up, but he perked up he heard footsteps from above him._ _

__

__“He’s awake now.” A deep voice called out as the speaker swung open a trapdoor and let a flood of light in._ _

__

__“Bring him up.” A gravelly voice drawled from farther away, seeming almost bored with this piece of information._ _

__

__The one standing above sighed before making his way down. Louis could see that his brown hair was clipped short and his brown eyes seemed to be filled with anger. Louis attempted to kick and squirm away from the man but he was effortlessly hoisted over the latter’s shoulder and walked up the stairs. Louis attempted to observe his surroundings and was surprised to see that he was in a luxuriously decorated home._ _

__

__“You can drop him there, Liam.” The gravelly voice spoke again and then Louis found himself on the floor at the feet of a very tall, beautiful man. From where he sat on the floor, Louis seemed even smaller in comparison to the green eyed, curly haired Adonis. The man crouched down to look Louis in the eyes and Louis was finally able to appreciate the determination set in those green orbs._ _

__

__“Why don’t we get rid of this, shall we?” Louis felt the man’s long fingers deftly untie his gag and pull the rough cloth from his mouth._ _

__

__“Who are you?” Louis spat out. At this question, a small smirk emerged on the man’s face as he stood back up to his full height._ _

__

__“Now now, seeing as you’re the one who broke into my home I think I should be the one asking you that.”_ _

__

__Louis scoffed. “Broke in? You’re the one who knocked me out, which is assault.”_ _

__

__“Well you did break in with a gun, so Liam was simply doing his job and protecting me.” Louis looked over at the man who carried him here and apparently knocked him out as well. He stood stoically, his eyes staring straight ahead at the wall across from him as the unidentified man slowly made his way over to a large armchair._ _

__

__As soon as the green eyed man had settled down comfortably in the chair, long legs stretched languidly in front of him, all hell broke loose. There was a loud crash with the sound of shattering glass and a loud growl._ _

__

__“Liam, get him back in the-” The green eyed man began to command before he was cut off by a large black wolf pounced atop him, knocking him onto the ground._ _

__

__Louis was paralyzed with shock as the black beast swiveled its head to stare at Louis with its glowing green eyes. It took him a second to recognize the alpha, but before he could act the beast was lunging at Louis. Louis shrieked in pain and terror as the wolf sunk its teeth into his leg and dragged Louis out of the house and into the woods. His attempts at putting up a fight came to an end when the black spots in his vision eventually took over and he blacked out once again._ _


End file.
